


"Ah, Sorry, Sorry!"

by punkchronicles



Series: the 'isak og even' chronicles [4]
Category: SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Apartment Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, Sunday mornings, and then isak realizes stuff, basically isak doesn't get his coffee, even forgot to buy it woops, guys being dudes, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkchronicles/pseuds/punkchronicles
Summary: ”So rude, because someone hasn’t gotten his grumpy boy coffee today.” Even keeps speaking whenever Isak doesn’t. He loves that about him. He loves everything about him. He can’t think of a single thing he’d change.  It’s suffocating. It’s amazing. Isak looks up at Even again, the aftermath of a bright smile is playing on his face and they lock eyes, just kind of staring, for no reason in particular.I am going to die loving you, Isak allows himself to think.





	"Ah, Sorry, Sorry!"

  
  
  
Once you’ve spent a considerate amount of time just laying about in bed with someone, it almost feels as if you’re melting. Melting into each other. Not physically, Isak reckons, but perhaps mentally.   
  
It’s a complete mindmeld. Even shares his thoughts with Isak as soon as he gets them, most of the time. Isak does the same, all of the time. He doesn’t mind Even not sharing everything with him at once. As long as it happens… eventually. Step by step, minute by minute, and all that.   
  
They’ve been laying here since they woke up. Usually by now, Isak would’ve had his coffee and gone out to the library to study, or stayed in and done, uh, something else.   
  
Except this is not Isak’s usual morning.   
Because Even forgot to buy coffee.   
  
It’s not that he’s _actually_ mad, he’s barely even upset, really- it’s just that Isak’s been caffeine addicted for a long while now, so he needs it, or else he’ll bite someone’s head off before they can even ask him a question. This is unfortunate, because he lives with Even now, and something deep in Isak tells him he shouldn’t bite off _the love of his life_ ’s head because of some instant coffee powder.   
  
Even must’ve kissed him a million times to say sorry, and eventually Isak just told him it was _fine, whatever_ and to _just drop it already._   
  
Sometimes Isak forgets how harsh his words can be. He forgets to think before he speaks to _the love of his life_. He’s so used to shrugging off comments when his parents asked him things, or finding rude but funny remarks to throw back at his friends, but he isn’t used to this yet. He isn’t used to loving someone with his entire being. So he fucks up, and says rude shit like _’just drop it’_ when he really should be saying _’it’s alright, don’t worry.’_ But Even had just smiled. Nodded, and kissed him again.   
  
So here they are. Even, cozy and settled in bed, and Isak, too tired to get settled out. It’s nice though. Lazy Sundays. _Heads on shoulders. Hands on thighs, lips on necks._ Sun shining in through the blinds. Window cracked open halfway. The smell of tea growing colder and colder by the passing second. Even’s scented candles scent still perfumes the air from last night. The bedsheets are comfortably cool against his exposed skin.  
  
Stupid conversations in hushed breath.   
  
”If I was a vampire, would you still date me?” Even, looking up into the ceiling, asks.   
  
Isak isn’t surprised by his own answer. A fast, monotone: ”What?”  
  
”If we had an Edward Cullen thing going on here, and I was like, actually a hundred and ten years old, but still had the body I have now, would you be my Bella Swan?”  
  
Isak doesn’t even deem this conversation worth opening his eyes for, so they stay shut. His hand stays on Even’s stomach, feeling his slow breathing. ”You already have the body of a hundred and ten year old.”   
  
He smiles and Isak can feel Even’s laughter traveling up from his stomach to his throat, about to leave those beautiful, full lips, and surely enough, there it is. That golden laughter. Isak opens his eyes just in time to see his beautiful smile. He never wants to miss it. Because he never knows when it might leave for a while.   
  
But no smiles are okay too. He can deal with no smiles, for him. Anything for him. Always for him.   
  
”So rude you are today!” Even speaks happily after his small laughing fit is over. ” _So_ rude,” he repeats himself, his hand finding itself by Isak’s back, gently and carefully running a few fingers up and down the expanse of his shoulder. Isak gently massages his cheek further into Even’s shoulder, getting comfortable and shifting a leg.   
  
”So rude, because someone hasn’t gotten his grumpy boy coffee today.” Even keeps speaking whenever Isak doesn’t. He loves that about him. He loves everything about him. He can’t think of a single thing he’d change.  It’s suffocating. _It’s amazing._    
Isak looks up at Even again, the aftermath of a bright smile is playing on his face and they lock eyes, just kind of staring, for no reason in particular.   
  
_I am going to die loving you_ , Isak allows himself to think.   
  
If Even can sense the burning fucking affection in Isak’s eyes, he doesn’t say anything. Isak moves to plant his cheek on Even’s shoulder again, and puffs out a breath before speaking. He feels Even’s chest move, sinking deeply as he exhales. He loves the sound of Even breathing. Knowing he’s okay. Knowing he’s..   
  
”Because _someone_ forgot to buy it.” Isak says, remembering what they were talking about. Sometimes he just gets so lost thinking about Even.   
  
”Told you I’d get it tomorrow!” Even’s not angry, he still sounds apologetic, squeezing Isak tightly with the hand on his shoulder.   


”Well, I need it today,” Isak’s about to keep speaking, go on a rant about some stupid research about coffee, but Even beats him to the talking block.   
  
”Aah, _sorry,_ sorry.” He’s laughing it out, but the way he had pronounced it reminds Isak of-   
  
Isak goes silent and almost scarily still. Even goes back to dragging a finger across his back, probably not noticing Isak’s silence. (Or else he noticed, and is respecting his want to be silent. What a scarily amazing person.)   
  
Isak thinks back to the cabin trip. Isak thinks back to his first year. He thinks back to feeling like not even the scum of the Earth. Less than. _Fucking forgotten_ . He remembers sending a text out to Eva and Jonas as a joke, it was something about Eva wanting to spend more time with her boyfriend, and Isak had texted out but who wants me?   
  
Eva and Jonas. He remembers walking in on them while- _yuck_ , and _ew_ , he remembers feeling like the biggest third wheel ever on that trip. The only other guest on that trip was unwanted, and kind of a homophobe. And once they’d gotten back, it just didn’t stop. He felt like the third of everything. Three’s a crowd. Isak was a crowd. He remembers that summer break. He did nothing but watch fucking _Narcos_ and sit at home. He wasn’t living, because no one fucking wanted him.   
  
Except now. Now…   


Now someone does.   


Someone _wants_ Isak Valtersen.   


And Isak Valtersen _wants_ him right back.   
  
He looks up at Even. Has Isak ever told him? Sure, he’s told him _jeg elsker deg_ , probably a million times. Even’s said it right back. But… but does Even know how much he’s improved Isak’s life? Does Even know that Isak was hurting almost as much as he was, before they met?   
  
He’s overcome with the need to tell Even everything all over again. He’s already told him about that summer, how he was just _lazy or whatever._ But.. he always left out the times he felt so incredibly alone in the world. He almost feels guilty. Even’s bared his soul to him, let him see everything, for worse or for best and let him say, do, think, whatever the fuck he wanted to and-   
  
Even doesn’t know how much he’s helped Isak, too.   
  
”What are you thinking so hard about?” Even’s serious, booming voice fills the room and snaps him the fuck back in the metaphorical driver’s seat. He was thinking so hard, felt like he just left his own body or something.   
  
”You don’t have to plot my murder, Isak, I swear, I’ll go out and get coffee right now.” Isak can feel Even pulling back, moving, his legs leaving the bed first, and then he’s gone- out of the bed and leaving a very heavy-headed Isak sitting there. Isak grabs Even by the hand quickly, before he can go get dressed.   
  
”I love you.”

  
He looks him in the eyes. He says it like a promise. He says it like he’s never believed any other words stronger than these in his entire life. It’s just a regular Sunday. He says it like he’s afraid he won’t get to ever again. But Even probably doesn’t hear how _especially_ strong they are right now.   
  
”Oh. I love you too. Thank _god_ , I thought I had really pissed you o-,”

  
”Sorry. You just reminded me of a cabin trip I went on, my first year. I was lonely and  single and a real fucking loser.”

 

  
Even is still standing by the bed. Isak’s still reaching out and holding his hand. Even sits down on the bed again though, and very casually lays back down, letting Isak get into their last position. _Hands on thighs, hands on stomachs, cheeks to shoulders. Lips to foreheads._   


”I really doubt that’s true.”   


”I was _definitely_ single.”   


”Not that part.”   


”None of them are true now.”  


Even stays quiet.   


”Now I have you.” Isak continues, determined.   


Before Isak met Even, he never thought it was humanly possible to hear a smile. But he was damn fucking wrong. Even’s definitely smiling right now. Wide and shining fucking bright and Isak loves every second of it.   


”Now you have me.” Even replies, his voice laced with fine crushed sugar and honey.   


And now Isak is smiling too.   
  
”Oh, and by the way, I would date _any_ version of you, even the hundred and ten year olds.”

**Author's Note:**

> might do a second part to this, where isak actually tells even how much he's done for him. would any of you be interested in that? thanks for reading, alt er love <3


End file.
